LAST GIFT FROM ME
by Violet-Kira
Summary: yunjae love story, BL. Sudah lama ia bertindak sangat egois, mungkin sudah saatnya ia menyerah. 3 shoots. complete
1. Chapter 1

LAST GIFT FROM ME

* * *

Pair : Yunho/Jaejoong. Yunho/Ahra (sedikit)

Genre : Romance.

Rated : T

disclaimer : Semua tokoh bukan milik author.

Warning : Yaoi, thypos, dkk, dll.

* * *

Part 1

Sosok kecil itu berdiri dengan malu-malu di belakang kaki ayahnya, sesekali ia mengintip tapi kembali bersembunyi tiap kali bocah mermata musang itu menatapnya penasaran. Ia tersenyum malu tiap kali tak sengaja bertatapan mata dengan anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"ayo, joongie sayang, beri salam pada Yunho-hyung." Perintah seorang wanita yang berdiri di samping mereka, seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun dalam gendongannya, asyik mengemut permen coklatnya.

Bocah kecil 5 tahun di panggil joongie itu bergeser pelan dari balik kaki ayahnya dan tersenyum malu pada anak laki-laki yang di sebut Yunho.

"a, anyeong Yunho-hyung…." Bisiknya pelan.

Yunho balas tersenyum pada bocah yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu, kelihatan begitu menggemaskan. Sebagai anak tunggal ia selalu berharap memiliki sseorang adik, mungkin Jaejoong dan Changmin kecil bisa jadi adik untuknya.

"anyeong juga, joongie…"

"joongie baby, mulai hari ini Yunho hyung akan tinggal bersama kita, jadilah adik yang baik, ne?" ucap ibu Jaejoong dengan lembut kea rah anak sulungnya yang pemalu itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

Jung Yunho, bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu baru saja kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya dalam kecelakaan, membuatnya menjadi sebatangkara. Kim Namgil, sahabat dari orangtua Yunho bersedia merawat Yunho, sampai anak laki-laki itu dewasa dan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, Jung Jihoon.

"umma, Yunho hyung akan jadi teman main joongie?" Tanya Jaejoong, mata bulatnya yang polos menatap senang ke arah ibunya.

Wanita berambut sebahu itu tersenyum manis. "iya, sayang. Nah, tunjukan kamar Yunho-hyung ya, kamarnya tepat di samping kamar joongie."

"um!" angguk Jaejoong semangat. Dan meraih tangan Yunho ke dalam jemari-jemari mungilnya. "kaa, joongie tunjukin kamar Yunho-hyung"

"huwaaaaaaaa!" teriak cahngmin kecil dengan sadis, melihat kakaknya pergi sementara ia masih dalam gendongan ummanya. Dia kan juga maasih ingin bermain dengan hyungnya yang cengeng itu. Changmin suka membuat hyungnya menangis tiap kali ia jahili.

"aiggooo, uri Changmin juga ingin bermain dengan Yunho-hyung?" Tanya sang ayah, mencubit gemas pipi gembul si bungsu.

"chirooo! Joogieee!" teriak Changmin kejam, menuntut di bawa ke hyung nya sekarang juga. Alisnya bertaut tidak suka.

Pasangan kim itu hanya tertawa kecil dan membawa Changmin ke kamarnya, mengacuhkan teriak keras kepala si bungsu. Ah, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan melengking bocah cilik itu, tinggal memberinya permen juga akan diam dengan sendirinya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Jaejoong sudah membawa Yunho melihat kamar barunya, kamar yang sangat luas untuk ukuran anak-anak. Tapi toh nanti juga mereka akan tumbuh besar.

Yunho tampak sedang melihat seisi kamar barunya yang serba berwarna hitam dan putih itu, ia bersyuur warna kamarnya bukan pink. Sementara si cilik Jaejoong sudah menempelkan pantatnya dengan nyaman di atas ranjang besar di kamar tersebut.

"hyungie suka?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Tangannya terlihat melingkar dengan nyaman di boneka teddy bear putih yang hampir seukuran tubuhnya itu.

"hm, hyung suka." Lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum. Dan dibalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

"ah, ituu… Yunho hyung mulai sekarang akan jadi teman main Yunho-hyung?"

"ne, joongie, hyung akan bermain dengan joongie kapanpun joongie mau." Jawab Yunho, mengacak gemas rambut hitam Jaejoong yang lembut.

"hehehehe, berarti mulai sekarang Yunho-hyung adalah milik joongie!" deklar bocah itu senang, yang di tanggapi Yunho dengan senyum kecil.

Sejak saat itu jung Yunho menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim, ia di sayang dan di didik menjadi remaja yang baik, Yunho amat sangat menghormati pasangan Kim, ia berhutang banyak pada kedua orang itu, ia tak pernah merasa kehilangan sosok orangtua, ia bahkan mendapat 2 adik laki-laki yang manis, terlebih Jaejoong, putra sulung keluarga kim itu sangat manja dan bergantung pada Yunho, sejak Yunho hadir di keluarga kim, Jaejoong selalu mengekor Yunho kemana saja, dan bermanja-manja pada Yunho. Yunho sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jaejoong di sisinya, ia bahkan lebih memnjakan Jaejoong di bandingkan orangtua Jaejoong sendiri. Dia tidak pernah menolak satu pun keinginan si cantik itu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang Yunho sendiri belum bisa dengan pasti dia berikan pada Jaejoong. Yaitu perasaannya. Bagi Yunho Jaejoong adalah adik kecilnya yang manis, dan selalu ingin dia lindungi.

.

.

.

"Yunho hyuuung!"

Seorang remaja cantik berseragam SMP tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang kelas Yunho, mengacuhkan tatapan kaget sekaligus kagum yang tertuju padanya, Jaejoong berlari kecil menghampiri meja Yunho dan memeluk pelan siswa kelas 3 SMA itu.

"jae-ah, kenapa bisa kemari?" Tanya Yunho kaget, menepuk pelan pundak remaja smp itu.

"hehehe, aku mengantar bekal hyung yang tertinggal di rumah. Umma yang menyuruh!" jawab Jaejoong, melepas pelukannya.

"gomao, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong hanya mengagguk . ia menoleh ke sisi kanan Yunho, mendapati 4 orang sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"anyeong haseyo." Sapanya sopan kea rah empat sahabat Yunho. Siwon, Junsu, Yoochun dan choi doongwook.

"anyeong Jaejoong-ah."

"seperti biasa selau bersemnagat ne," ucap Junsu tersenyum ramah.

"Junsu hyung juga selau terlihat bersemnagat!" seru Jaejoong, mengundang tawa khas si lumba-lumba nyasar tersebut.

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan kelima murid kelas tiga SMA itu, Jaejoong langsung pamit dan berlari keluar, kembali ke sekolahnya yang terletak di samping SMA itu.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di kelas Jaejoong langsung menghampiri sahabat baiknya, seorang remaja yang tengah asyik membuka-buka lembaran majalah.

"sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran, ikut melihat majalah yang di pegang oleh heechul. Ia melihat lembaran-lembaran berisi resep membuat kue coklat. "kelihatan enak-enak, keu ingin membuat kue coklat, chullie?"

"hmm." Gumam heechul, terlihat serius menatap lembaran majalahnya. "lusa valentine, aku ingin membuat coklat terbaik untuk siwon-sunbae!" ucap heechul bersemangat.

"menurutmu mana yang bagus joongie?"

"semuanya terlihat enakk.."

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, ia memikirkan sesuatu. "chullie, aku juga ingin membuatkan satu untuk Yunho-hyung." Bisik Jaejoong.

Heechul menoleh cepat kea rah sahabatnya itu "ehhhh? Joongie, kamu naksir Yunho-sunbae? Sejak kapan? Kenapa tidak peernah ceritaaaa?" Tanya heechul dengan nada protes.

"hehehe, mianhae…"

"hihihi, kalau begitu ayo kita buat bersama!" ajak heechul bersemngat. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Anyeong Jaejoong-ahhhhhh!" seru seorang remaja laki-laki tepat di telinga Jaejoong, lengan kanannya dengan santai mengalung di pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongak kesal. "anyeong sunbae." Gumam Jaejoong tidak ikhlas, berusaha lepas dari rengkuhan remaja bertubuh tinggi di sampingnya.

"seunghyun sunbae lagi-lagi kesini, apa tidak bosan mengganggu Jaejoong terus?" celetuk heechul, matanya tak lepas dari majalah yang ia pegang.

'aww, bagaimana mungkin aku bosan,, uri joongie is so cutee!" jawab seunghyun, pipi Jaejoong di cubitnya dengan gemas.

"aissh, appo!" gerutu Jaejoong, menyingkirkan tangan remaja yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Seunghyun tersenyum geli, dengan santainya ia duduk di meja heechul, mengabaikan tatapan tak senang dari remaja ganas itu. "nah, Jaejoong-ah, apa sudah berubah pikiran? Mau jadi pacarku?"

"tentu saja tidak!" jawab heechul mewakili, di sambut anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"gwencana! Akan tetap ku tunggu kata'iya' darimu Jaejoong-ah!"

Seunghyun tersenyum tipis dan berlalu keluar kelas. "ah, aku lupa!" seru seunghyun tiba-tiba kepalanya muncul setengah dari balik pintu. "sebentar lagi valentine, bersiaplah menerima hujaan cintaa dariku jaejoong-ah!" teriaknya mengedipkan mata dengan genit, sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pintu.

Heechul dan Jaejoong hanya bisa keringat dingin melihat sifat genit senior yang biasanya terlihat galak itu.

.

.

.

14 februari

Jaejoong mengetuk perlahan pintu kamar Yunho. Tangan kanannya memegang erat bungkusan mungil berwarna merah dengan pita pink yang lucu. Mendengar suara Yunho, ia langsung membuka pintu kamar itu.

Yunho sedang duduk dan sepertinya ia sedang menulis saat Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sekarang ia membelakangi mejanyanya dan duduk tersenyum menatap ABG yang sepertinya tersenyum malu-malu padanya itu.

"malam Jaejoong-ah…." Sapa Yunho

"Yunho hyung, emm, ini…." Bisik Jaejoong menyodorkan bingkisan coklat itu dengan cepat ke wajah Yunho.

"inii-"

"happy valentine day, hyung! Joahe!" seru Jaejoong nekat, wajahnya sekarang terlihat sangat merah, ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, takut melihat reaksi Yunho.

Beberapa detik lewat dan tak ada reaksi dari Yunho. Jaejoong pun membuka matanya, mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat reaksi Yunho. Ia hampir menangis melihat wajah kaget dan bingung milik Yunho. Ia tidak bodoh, ia bisa membaca dari wajah Yunho.

"begitu.." bisik Jaejoong, tersenyum miris, setelah Yunho diam cukup lama.

"mianhae Jaejoong-ah…." Bisik Yunho merasa bersalah.

"apa Yunho-hyung sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Jaejoong, ada sedikt rasa marah di dadanya.

"ani." Jawab Yunho. "kau masih anak-anak Jaejoong-ah,,, belum saatnya-"

"aniyo!" seru Jaejoong cepat. "joongie benar-benar menyukai Yunho hyung, sejak dulu,,,, jangan bilang joongie masih kecil." Bisiknya lagi.

Yunho menghela nafaas pelan, tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Sejak dulu ia paling takut membuat Jaejoong sedih atau kecewa. Ia hanya bisa mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong.

_Gwencana, gwencana. Suatu haari nanti kau juga akan melupakan perasaan sesaat ini, Jaejoong-ah._

Itu yang Yunho bisikan, ia hanya menganggap perasaan Jaejoong padanya hanya sesaat, suatu hari remaja itu pasti akan lupa dengan sendirinya. Tapi selama bertahun-tahun Jaejoong terus memnunjukan perasaannya pada Yunho, dan memberikan coklat tiap 14 februari.

Dan 14 februari, valentine ke 5 sejak pertama kali ia memberikan coklat pertamanya, dan Yunho suah bekerja sementara Jaejoong duduk di bangku SMA kelas tiga, Jaejoong baru mendapati kenyataan, bahwa Yunho memiliki seorang kekasih sejak SMA nya, menghancurkan perasaannya remaja itu, tapi tidak mengahncurkan semangat dan keinginannya untuk memilki Yunho secara utuh.

Sifat egoisnya menang.

"aku ingin bertunagan dengan Yunho-hyung!" itulah permintaan Jaejoong, ketika orangtuanya bertanya hadiah ulang tahun apa yang ia inginkan.

Tentu saja kedua orangtuanya tak bisa memenuhi kemauan remaja itu. Mereka tidak ingin memaksa perasaan Yunho.

Tapi Yunho malah menyetujuinya, alasannya. Sekali lagi ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Jaejoong. Melaihat mata bulat yang polos itu menjadi redup dan sedih, ia tidak ingin melihatnya.

"bagaimana bisa aku membuatmu sedih Jaejoong-ah, kau adik yang berharga untukku"

Tapi ia tidak pernah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan go ahra, ia juga tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan wanita itu.

Jaejoong tahu tentang go ahra, ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Berpura-pura buta. Ia berharap dan sangat yakin. Jika suatu saat nanti Yunho akan membalas perasaannya.

"kau egois Jaejoong-ah!" bisik heechul pelan.

"aku tahu, tapi aku sangat menyayangi Yunho hyung, chongmal saranghae" bisiknya sedih, tatapannya tak lepas dari pasangan yang terlihat asyik berbincang di sudut kafe tersebut.

Jaejoong iri, ia sangat iri, ia berharap ia ada di posisi wanita bermata indah tersebut. Yunho memang selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, menyaynginya, menuruti keinginnya, juga memamnjakannya. Tapi Yunho hanya menganggapnya sebagai aadaik. Itu yang membuatnya tak puas, dan di kuaasai perasaan iri yang dalam.

"aku akan berusaha lebih kuat lagi. Belum saatnya aku menyerah!" ucapnya tegas, berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar di ikuti sahabatnya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya heechul mensejajarkan langkahnya.

Dua bishounen itu berjalan beriingan meninggalkan kafe dan juga pasangan yang terlihat sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri itu.

"molla" bisik jaeoong cemberut, bibirnya mengerucut, tanda tak senang.

"Dia selalu melihatmu sebagai dongsaeng selama ini. Buat dia melihatmu sebagai orang yang bisa ia sukai sebagai kekasih."

"ehh? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Jaejoong bersemangat, ia berhenti dan memandang heechul penuh harap.

Heechul menyeringai tipis dan menarik lengan kurus Jaejoong, menyeretnya dengan cepat .

"yah heechul-ah! Kita mau kemana?' teriak Jaejoong kaget karena di seret mendadak.

"kita pergi ke tempat jiyoung. Kau butuh di poles biar kelihatan dewasat tampil beda." Teriak heechul, tertwa dengan penuh semnagat. Ah, dia dan jiyoung sangat senang memoles orang menjadi berbeda.

.

.

.

Sementara itu.

Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengarkan wanita di hadapannya itu bercerita tentang pengalaman nya seharian ini. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia duduk dan menikmati kencan ringannya dengan kekasihnya sejak SMA itu. Go ahra memang cerewet, tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ia hanya duduk tenang, menyesap kopi pahitnya dan membiarkan wanita bertubuh pendek itu bercerita tentang apa saja yang dia inginkan.

"kau harus melihat wajahnya Yunho-ah, diakelihatan bahagia sekali. Yuuri sangat beruntung bisa meniikah dengan pria sebaik itu."

Yunho mengangguk kecil.

"ah, berbicara tentang menikah, kapan kau akan memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Ahra, ada nada tidak senang saat ia mengucapkan nama Jaejoong.

Alis Yunho mngerut tipis. "belum saatnya ahra, Jaejoong masih kecil, ia belum dewasa, aku tidak suka membuatnya sedih." Jawab Yunho menatap mata bulat Ahra. _Ah, mata Jaejoong masih lebih indah. _Piker Yunho, tersenyum kecil membayangkan bola mata bulat yang selau mentapnya dengan polos dan penuh rasa percaya.

"kalian terlalu memanjakannya!" dengus Ahra kesal. "sudah saatnya kau menyodorkannya kenyataan, Yunho-ah! Dan juga sudah saatnya kita lebih serius dengan hubungan kita!"

Yunho menyesap pelan kopinya yang mulai dingin, kemudian meletakkannya. "kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini, sudah sore, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Yunho, bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar tanpa menunggu balasan dari Ahra.

Ia merasa sedikit kesal jika ahra mulai membahas hal itu, tidakkah ahra mengerti, Yunho sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, ia tidak tega membiarkan remaja manis itu merasa sedih. Ia tidak peduli barpa banyak orang yang menderita di dunia ini, asalkan, Jaejoong bukan salah satu dari mereka. Jaejoong pantas menjadi orangyng paling bahagia di dunia, jung ynho akan memastikan hal itu.

.

.

.

Yunho tiba di kediaman keluarga Kim sejam kemudian. Dia memang masih tinggal disana, walaupun sudah dewasa dan memimpin perusahaannya sendiri, Yunho tetap tinggal bersama keluarga Kim, atas permintaan Jaejoong tentunya. Dan bkan Yunho kalau ia menolak permintaan kecil itu.

"eh, Yunho hyung, sudah pulang rupanya." Sapa remaja jangkung yang terlihat asyik bermain PSP di ruang santai itu.

"hm, dimana yang lain?" Tanya Yunho, menepuk pelan kepala Changmin.

"umma dan appa masih di rumah seunghyun ahjussi, jaejoongie-hyung ada di kamarnya." Jawab Changmin, matanya tak lepas dari PSP di tangannnya.

"oh, Yunho hyung kau harus lihat penampilan jaejoongie-hyung! Dia benar-benar cantik!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba. Sifat brother complex nya muncul di permukaan.

"chongmal?!" Yunho penasaran juga dengan maksud Changmin. Jaejoong sejak awal memang sudah cantik, memang apa yang remaja itulakukan dengan penampilannya sekarang. Yunho berharap penampilannya Jaejoong tidak akakn seperti heechul yang terlalu girly atau jiyoung yang bad-boy. Ia senag melihat penampilan polos dan apa adanya milik Jaejoong.

Karena itu sekarang ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong dan mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"jae-ah, Changmin bilang kau merubah penampilanmu! Kau tidak melakukan yang aneh-anehkan?" Tanya Yunho dari luar.

Senyam sebentar, kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka pelan, kepala jaeoong muncul dengan ragu dari balik pintu kamarnya. Yunho tersentak melihat warna rambut Jaejoong yang semula hitam kini menjadi warna almond.

"rambutmu…"

"apa terlihat aneh? Anehkan?" bisik Jaejoong khawatir, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"ani. Kau terlihat cocok dengan warna itu Jaejoong-ah, tepatnya semua waarna cocok untukmu!" jawab Yunho cepat-cepat.

"chongmal?!" senyum Jaejoong cepat, tubuhnya mencul sempurna dari balik pintu.

Yunho mengangguk, kenapa dia jadi grogi, ia sendiri bingung.

"ah, hyung ke kamar dulu, ne." ucap Yunho cepat-cepat melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"ah! Yunho-hyung!" panggil Jaejoong cepat, tersenyum kea rah Yunho yang berbalik menatapnya.

"besok hari minggu, temani joongie jalan-jalan?" pinta Jaejoong, harap-harap cemas.

Yunho mengangguk tanpa sadar, memancing senyum yang lebih manis muncul di wajah Jaejoong. Yunho bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak laebih kencang lagi, ah, dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini, kecantikan memang hal yang berbahaya. Pikirnya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

LAST GIFT FROM ME

* * *

pair : Yunho/Jaejoong. Yunho/Ahra (sedikit)

Genre : Romance.

Rated : T

disclaimer : Semua tokoh bukan milik author. author cuma punya cerita.

Warning : Yaoi, thypos, dkk, dll.

* * *

part 2

Bisakah Jaejoong menganggap ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia miliki selama 17 tahun hidupnya? Karena memang saat ini ia tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

Yunho benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menemani Jaejoong berkencan seharian, ia bahkan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong sepnjang waktu, merasakan genggaman hangat dari tangan kuat milik Yunho. Tapi ia tidak suka alasan Yunho.

"aku takut kamu tersesat."

Begitu kata Yunho, mengundang kerucut di bibir bawah Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho menebusnya dengan sekotak es krim vanilla yang membuat mood remaja manja itu menjadi baik kembali.

Saat ini keduanya sedang duduk tenang di taman, sehabis menonton dan bermain sepuasnya mereka memilih bersantai di taman yang selalu ramai oleh anak-anak dan remaja yang sedang berkencan ringan, Yunho duduk tersenyum melihat Jaejoong menikmati es krimnya.

"kau senang?"

Jaejoong menoleh, lalu tersenyum dengan senyuman termanisnya. Membuat Yunho ikut tersenyum lebar. Tak pernah berubah, senyuman jaejooong selalu membuatnya merasa puas dan bangga. Bangga karena ia yang membuat remaja itu tersenyum senang.

Kesenangan itu sedikit terganggu saat bunyi ring tone HP milik Yunho terdengar. Yunho menpuk pelan kepala Jaejoong dan beranjak untuk mengangkat telepon yang entah dari siapa itu. Sementara Jaejoong menikmati es krimnya Yunho terlihat serius berbicara, ia terlihat tidak nyaman dan kemudian menghela nafas pelan sebelum mematikan telepon dan kemblai menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang memasukkan sendok terakhir es krimnya.

"sudah hampir sore Jaejoong-ah, ayo pulang." Ajak Yunho.

Jaejoong terlihat tidak senang, masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Tapi begitu melihat wajah Yunho, ia tahu kali inni Yunho tidak akan terbujuk rayuannya. Sepertinya telepon baarusan begitu penting.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan dari Yunho. Keduanya bergegas ke mobil hitam Yunho.

Tak lama untuk mereka sampai di rumah, setelah menurunkan Jaejoong dan memastikannya masuk kedalam rumah, Yunho langsung bergegas kembali entah kemana.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho, _pasti dari go ahra itu._ Pikirnya cemburu.

"yah! Kim Jaejoong!" teriak remaja laki-laki tiba-tiba di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memekik kaget dan menoleh kea rah remaja berambut putih pirang di sampingnya, telinganya penuh tindikan.

"jiyoung-ah!" seru Jaejoong mendapati satu dari dua teman baiknya ada di rumahnya. "ada apa di rumahku? Kenapa tidak menelepon terlebih dahulu?"

"sudah, tapi sepertinya kau asyik berkencan sampai tidak mau mengangkat telepon dariku." Gerutu jiyoung.

"ah, hand phone ku mati." Gumam Jaejoong memeriksa hp nya.

"sudahlah, ayo kerumah sakit, si cinderella bodoh itu masuk rumah sakit." Tanpa aba-aba remaja berpenampilan nakal itu menyeret Jaejoong dengan tidak berperiketanganan.

"ehhh? Kenapa?"

"si bodoh itu terlalu terpesona melihat siwon-sunbae sampai nggak sadar ada bola basket terbang ke arahnya. Dasar bikin malu saja."

Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli mendengar gerutuan jiyoung. Ia juga membayangkan kim heechul yang anggun dan angkuh itu, terkena bola basket dengan sangat tidak elit, pasti Cinderella itu merasa harga dirinya jatuh sekali.

"harusnya kita ada di situ." Gumam Jaejoong tertawa.

"dan merekamnya, lumayan buat alat mengancam." Balas jiyoung. Ia menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman Kim. "oh, aku hampir lupa, ada titipan dari seunghyun."

"seunghyun-sunbae?! Titipan apa?"

"lihat saja sendiri, di kursi belakang." Jawab jiyoung, terlihat serius menyetir.

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat bungkusan besar di kursi belakang, meraihnya dengan cepat dan mulai membuka bungkusan itu.

"coklat." Gumam Jaejoong, memperhatikan timbunan coklat yang terlihat enak itu. "seperti hadiah valentine tahun ini. Pantas kemarin aku tidak melihatnya, sepertinya dia lupa ritualnya tahun ini."

"dia mana pernah lupa ritual tiap tahunnya, sama seperti mu yang tidak pernah lupa dengan ritualmu untuk Yunho-hyung. Ia hanya terlalu kaget dan patah hati begitu tahu kau dan Yunho-hyung bertunangan." Jawab jiyoung, turut prihatin dengan nasib tetangga sekaligus teman dari kecilnya itu.

"tapi dia masih memberikan ku coklat."

'itu karena si bodoh itu masih belum menyerah." Gumam Jiyoung.

.

.

.

Heechul duduk di ranjang pasiennya dengan muka tertekuk, ia kesal, dua sahabatnya dating menjenguk hanya untuk menggodanya, mereka bahkan tidak membawa oleh-oleh.

"ini yang di sebut sahabat? Huh." Gumamnya sarkastik.

"hahahaha, kau pasti malu sekali Cinderella!" Jiyoung tertawa keras, mendaratkan jari telunjuknya di perban kepala heechul.

"yah! Appayo!" teriak heechul, menyingkirkan tangan jahil Jiyoung.

Heechul kemudian menoleh kea rah Jaejoong. "hey! Bagaimana dengan kencanmu? Sukses?"

Jaejoong tertawa senang. "sangat!" jawabnya singkat. "kami bergandengan tangan dan bersenang-senang setengah hari ini."

Heechul menghela nafas. " setidaknya ada di antara kita yang beruntung. Sangat menyebalkan, dengan wajah seperti ini tapi kita malah tidak mampu mendapatkan orang yang sangat kita sukai." Ucap heechul dengan nada narsis.

"hey, aku tidak termasuk!" protes Jiyoung.

"gojimal!" teriak heechul. "aku tahu! Aku tahu!"

"diam bodoh! Nggak ada orang sakit yang secerewet ini!" Jiyoung memukul kepala heechul dengan sadis.

"hey! Perlakukan pasien dengan baik!"

"huh, aku tidak melihat pasien manapun disini! Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar, kajja ke kantin cari makanan." Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, jaaejoong di seret keluar kamar rawat, mengabaikan heechul yang tidak terima di tingglakan sendirian itu.

.

.

.

"hey, ji…". Panggil Jaejoong saat keduanya berjalan santai kea rah kantin rumah sakit.

"hm?"

"memangnya siapa orang yang kau suka, itu yang tadi di ungkit heechul." Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"jangan mendengarkan tukang gossip itu, tak ada yang sedang ku sukai saat ini." Jawab Jiyoung santai.

"benaarkah? Padahla kukira kau suka dengan seunghyun sunbae."

Perkataan Jaejoong yang polos dan blak-blakan itu sontak membuat Jiyoung berhenti dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"pabo!" ucapnya kemudian berjalan lagi dan masuk ke dalam kantin.

Keduanya langsung berhenti begitu melihat dua pasangan yang terlihat sedang berbicara serius di salah satu meja kantin. Pemuda yang satu duduk dan mendengarkan dengan seksama, sementara wanita berbaju pasien itu berbicaara tanpa henti. Keduanya terlihat serius dan sedikit berdebat.

"hey, bukankah itu Yunho-hyung dengan selingkuhannya itu?"

"hentikan memanggilnya selingkuhan ji," gumam Jaejoong, matanya tak lepas dari dua pasangan itu. "bagaimana pun mereka sudah lebih dulu menjalin hubungan sebelum aku memaksa bertunangan dengannya."

Jiyoung menatap iba kearah sahabatnya, ia tahu dengan pasti Jaejoong sangat egois, tapi ia tidak pernah menyalahkan sahabatnya itu. Hey, Jiyoung sangat menyayangi Jaejoong samapi ke taraf ia bisa menerima jika sahabatnya itu membunuh, hanya Jaejoong bukan tipe manusia serendah itu.

"Yunho-hyung!" panggil Jiyoung, memasang senyum palsu 1000 watt nya. Jaejoong yang kaget hanya bisa terseret paksa kearah meja Yunho.

Yunho terlihat kaget, tapi dengan cepat mengontrol ekspresinya, sementara gadis bernama Ahra itu terlihat tidak senang karena pembicaraan mereka terganggu, ia memasang senyum paksa di wajahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, Jiyoung-ah, sedang apa kalian?" sambut Yunho tersenyum, menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"menjenguk rella." Jawab Jiyoung, mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi samping go ahra.

"heechul terkena bola basket nyasar, tapi dia baik-baik saja." Timpal Jaejoong, matanya lekat menatap go ahra, yang di tatap hanya tersenyum.

Ini pertama kali ia bertatapan muka dengan Go ahra, mengetahui go ahra selama lima tahun, tapi ia tidak pernah secara langsung bertatapan muka seperti ini.

"yunho-ah, tidak memperkenalkan kami?" sindir ahra, tersenyum tipis, menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian.

"ah, mian. Ahra, ini Jaejoong dan Jiyoung, aku sering menceritakan mereka padamu, dan Jaejoong ini ahra, teman sekaligus rekan kerja hyung."

Ketiga orang tresebut saling berjabat tangan dan bertukar senyum palsu.

"ah, jadi ini Jaejoong yang sering kau ceritakan Yunho-ah, adikmu yang kau selalu kau turuti permintaannya.?" Ucap ahra menekankan kata adik dengan jelas, senyum palsunya masih rapi di bibir.

"benarkah Yunho hyung sering menceritakan kami?!" seru Jiyoung pura-pura kaget dan bersemangat, dalam hati ia tidak senang melihat wajah Jaejoong yang murung seketika. "sepertinya kami benar-benar penting. Hahahaha"

"ah, tapi kami tidak pernah mendengar tentangmu." Lanjut Jiyoung menyindir.

"kapan kalian pulang?" Tanya Yunho, mulai merasa suasana mendingin seketika.

Jaejoong tersenyum kea rah Yunho. "sebentar lagi."

"kalau begitu kita pulang bersama saja." Tawar Yunho.

"andwee!" seru ahra tiba-tiba. "Yunho-ah, temani aku hari ini sampai jam besuk selesai, eoh? Aku akan sangat bosan sekali!" rengek Ahra manja, tangannya memegang erat lengan Yunho.

"mianhae, Ahra-ah, aku-"

"jebal…." Bisik Ahra, memasang wajah memelasnya.

"gwencana hyung." Potong Jaejoong cepat, matanya menatap kearah genggaman tangan Ahra. Perasaan tidak enak menyergapnya. "Aku dan Jiyoung akan pulang bersama." Bisik Jaejoong lagi, tanpa menatap kearah hyungnya itu.

"kajja, Ji !" seru Jaejoong dan langsung menyeret Kwon Jiyoung berlari keluar dari sana, mereka bahkan melupakan tujuan awal mereka. Sepertinya Kwon Jiyoung yang terhormat harus rela kelaparan sejenak, atau dia bisa merampok makanan Heechul nanti.

Sementara itu, Yunho hanya menatap kedua remaja itu dengan heran.

"Yunho." Panggil ahra, Yunho menoleh menatapnya kesal.

"kau tidak sopan ahra-ah." Tegur Yunho

"wae?" Tanya ahra tidak terima. "aku kekasihmu Yunho, dia hanya remaja laki-laki yang memaksakan kehendaknya! Kau tidak kasihan membiarkanku sendirian di rumah sakit dan malah memanjakan keinginan bocah itu?" repet Ahra kesal.

"Gumanhae!" Desis Yunho, sejak kapan Ahra menjadi begitu menyebalkan seperti ini. "kau sudah dewasa Ahra-ah, kau bisa mengurusi dirimu sendiri, apa lagi kau Cuma flu ringan!"

Ahra mendelik kesal. "kalau begitu pergilah! Aku tidak peduli!". Ahra menghentakan kakinya kesal dan meninggalkan Yunho yang mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

"kenapa cepat sekali kembali?" Tanya Heechul saat dua sahabatnya masuk kembali ke ruang rawatnya.

"kami bertemu dengan Ahra, ia sedang bersama Yunho-hyung." Lapor Jiyoung, mencomot buah apel milik heechul dan mengunyahnya dengan nikmat.

Heechul beralih menatap Jaejoong, pemilik mata bulat itu terlihat murung, membuat heechul khawatir saja.

"kenapa kau?" Tanya heechul, melempar bantalnya kea rah Jaejoong.

"ani." Bisik Jaejoong pelan. "mereka terlihat sempurna, begitu cocok."

Heechul memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "kenapa pesimis begitu?! Asal kau tahu ya, kau lebih menarik daripada nona berdada palsu itu!"

Jaejoong terkikik geli.

"jangan menyerah, oke?" bisik heechul.

"um."

"good boy." Ucap heechul mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong. "yah! Kwon Jiyoung! Berhenti merampok makananku!"

Kwon Jiyoung hanya memelet lidahnya dengan cuek. Sementara Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran dua bishounen itu.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sedang duduk melamun di depan TV, di sampingnya Changmin tengah asyik menikmati cemilannya yang selalu dalam jumlah banyak itu, si jangkung berwajah tampan itu terlihat sangat menikmati acara di depannya.

"huwahahahahaha." Tawanya nyaring melihat salah satu tokoh di acar tersebut di kerjai habis-habisan. "hyung, kau harus menonton acara ini, benar-benar penuh inspirasi, aku jadi punya tambahan ide untuk mengerjai seungri, balas dendam padanya." Celetuk Changmin bahagia.

Tak mendengar ada respon balik dari hyung kandungnya itu, Changmin menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong terlihat sedang asyik melamun.

DUAK!

Remote TV mendarat dengan sopan di kening mulus Kim Jaejoong.

"yah, waeeee?" ringis Jaejoong, mengusap keningnya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"hyung bisa kesambet kalau melamun seperti itu." Jawab Changmin sok polos.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "biarkan saja!"

"memangnya hyung sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"hadiah valentine untuk Yunho-hyung."

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan jawaban kakaknya itu. Jaejoong benar-benar sangat menyukai Yunho. Ia tidak tahu harus kasihan atau tidak pada Yunho, karena diam-diam ia sangat setuju jika kakaknya bersama dengan Yunho, tapi ia juga tidak ingin memaksa Yunho.

"berikan saja yang seperti kemarin-kemarin." Saran Changmin enteng.

"tidak bisa begitu, setiap tahun harus beda!"

"aish hyung, beri saja coklat untuknya kali ini,tidak usah ada tambahan apa-apa!"

"kau menyebalkan!" tunjuk Jaejoong.

Changmin hanya melnjutkan acara menontonnya.

"aku ingin member hadiah yang lebih baik tiap tahun Changmin-ah,,, setiap tahun harus selalu berbda dan lebih baik dari sebelumnnya. Lebih indah, lebih bahagia." Bisik Jaejoong menerawang. "agar tahun selanjutnya dia akan membalas hadiah-hadiahku."

Changmin tidak tahu harus membalas dengan reaksi seperti apa dengan kalimat terkhir Jaejoong itu. Ia memilih diam saja.

.

.

.

"anyeong jaejongah!" seru seunghyun ceria, masuk ke kelas Jaejoong dengan bebas, padahal dia sudah merupakan alumni. Tapi kadang pemuda calon arsitek itu suka sekali mondar-mandir ke sekolah Jaejoong.

"anyeong sunbae." Balas Jaejoong tersenyum, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keberadaan sunbaenya itu bertahun-tahun.

"Yah! Sedang apa kau di sekolah kami? Kembali sana ke tempat asalmu!" seru Jiyoung, menendang kaki seunghyun dengan penuh niat.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar. Aku kesini mau member Jaejoong tiket konser Tohoshinki!"

Mendengar nama boyban favoritnya itu, mata Jaejoong langsung menyala terang. "chongmal? Mau mau mau !" teriak Jaejoong histeris, tanganna menggenggam kerah baju seunghyun.

"hahahahaha, tenang chagiya." Tawa seunghyun, rela tubuhnya di guncang-guncang dengan tidak elit seperti itu. Seunghyun mengeluarkan empat lembar tiket dan menunjukannya ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung merebut tiket itu dan memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa ada empat?" Tanya nya polos.

"soalnya dua orang di belakangmu itu tidak akan membiarkanku selamat kalau mengabaikan mereka." Bisik seunghyun pasrah.

Jiyoung dan Heechul hanya tertawa setan di bangku masing-masing.

"Gomapta sunbae" bisik Jaejoong senang.

"hm, ku jemput kalian 2 minggu lagi." Serunya, dan seperti biasa langsung pergi begitu saja sebelum wali kelas Jaejoong tiba.

"yaaa… pria itu benar-benar tidak menyerah, sama sepertimu mengejar-ngejar seseorang selama 6 tahun tanpa menyerah." Gumam heechul, menarik tiket VIP itu dari tangan Jaejoong.

"seunghyun tidak begitu buruk, kalau kau beerubah pikiran tentang Yunho-hyung, seunghyun bisa jadi orang yang pantas untukmu." Celetuk Jiyoung dari balik pundak kurus heechul.

"hm, aku belum menyerah babo!"

.

.

.

Yunho menatap lembaran tiket di tangannya dengan senyuman penuh. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong, menunggu remaja itu membukakannya pintu. Tapi sudah hampir beberapa kali ketukan, Jaejoong belum juga menyahut.

"Jaejoong-ah?" panggil Yunho.

Tak mendapat sahutan seperti biasa membuat Yunho sedikit khawatir. Ia memutar handle pintu kamaar Jaejoong. Tidak terkunci.

"jae-ah?" panggilnya sekali lagi, melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Jaejoong. Sepi.

Yunho berjalan masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa manis tersebut, boneka teddy bear, gajag dan hello kitty mendominasi lemari dan meja serta ranjang besar di kamar itu, Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat boneka berukuran besar yang tergeletak manis di kursi belajar Jaejoong. Boneka yang Yunho berikan di ulangtahun ke 12 jaejoong, masih terawat dengan baik.

Pandangan Yunho jatuh ke lembaran kertas di atas meja belajar. Tiket yang sama dengan yang ada di kantungnya saat ini.

"Yunho-hyung?"

Yunho tersentak dan menoleh kea rah pintu kamar mandi. Jaejoong keluar hanya dengan bathrobe yang bertengger dengan pas di tubuhnya, rambutnya terlihat masih basah.

"oh, Jaejoong-ah." Sapa Yunho gugup.

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong polos mendekati Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum canggung, niat mengajak Jaejoong untuk menonton konser Tohoshinki sepertinya ia batalkan saja. Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah mendapatnya dari salah satu temannya.

"ani." Jawab Yunho, meraih handuk di tangan Jaejoong dan mengusapkannya di rambut yang basah itu.

"kau bisa sakit kalau membiarkan rambutmu basah, jae-ah."

"hehehehe." Jaejoong terlihat tersipu berada sedekat itu dengan orang yang ia sukai.

"nah, sudah selesai." Seru Yunho. "sebaiknya aku kembali saja ke kamar, hanya sekedar dating untuk menyapa."

"ne, hyung."

"goodnight, jae-ah" bisik Yunho, mencium lembut kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa membatu saking terkejutnya, sementara Yunho langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru. Yunho sendiri kaget, entah kenapa ia malah merasa sangat deg-degan sekarang.

"aishh!" serunya, wajahnya semerah wajah Jaejoong sekarang yang sedang membatu.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

LAST GIFT FROM ME

* * *

Pair : Yunho/Jaejoong. Yunho/Ahra (sedikit)

Genre : Romance.

Rated : T

disclaimer : Semua tokoh bukan milik author.

Warning : Yaoi, thypos, dkk, dll.

* * *

Part 3

Jari-jari lentik milik Yunho bergerak lincah di atas keyboard laptopnya, kadang-kadang sibuk membolak-balik halaman demi halaman kertas yang menumpuk di sampingnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari sana. Terlihat sangat serius. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat sekretarisnya sekaligus kekasihnya yang ia rahasiakan iitu masuk dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Yunho baru menyadari kehadiran wanita bermbut coklat itu saat lengannya mengalung manja di leher Yunho. Ia melepas lengan ahra dari lehernya dengan spontan.

"kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Yunho saat melihat wajah tersinggung Ahra.

"Hm, kau terlihat serius sekali." Gumam Ahra, tangannya mengambil sebuah dokumen, dan membalik lembar demi lembar dokumen tersebut.

"kembalilah bekerja Ahra-ah." Perintah Yunho, membuat Ahra sedikit kesal.

Ahra meletakkan dokumen itu di samping Yunho, dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap dua lembar tiket konser boyband terkenal itu.

"Ah, kau dapat darimana tiket ini!" girang Ahra, ia benar-benar mengidolakan boyband multitalenta itu, terlebih leadernya yang manly dan sangat karismatik itu.

"oh, itu-"

"aku tahu Yunho! Kau membelikannya untuk kencan kitakan?! Awwww, kau manis sekali!" seru Ahra salah paham. "konsernya besok, jangan lupa untuk menjemputku. Arasso!?" teriak Ahra dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Yunho, sepertinya pergi untuk pamer ke Seulgi.

Yunho hanya bisa melongo heran melihat Ahra berlari membawa kabur tiket miliknya. 'ya sudahlah, lagipula Jaejoong sudah punya tiketnya." Gumamnya dengan nada ikhlas.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan heran. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sementara Ahra Nampak puas dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Hai." Sapa Yunho ke empat pemuda remaja di depannya itu.

"Yunho-hyung?" seru Jiyoung dan Heechul kaget melihat Yunho dan Ahra yang duduk tepat di samping mereka saat ini. Sementara Jaejoong hanya diam, merasa sakit mendapati Yunho berkencan diam-diam dengan Ahra.

"Yunho? Ahh, jadi kau tunangan Jaejoong?" celetuk Seunghyun tiba-tiba. Seperti biasa dengan senyum khas menempel di bibirnya.

"kau sedang selingkuh ya?" gurau seunghyun mengundang tawa kaku Yunho dan tatapan tajam dari dua remaja dan seorang wanita.

"hahaha, aniya. Aku hanya menemani Ahra, temanku." Jelas Yunho. "sebenarnya-"

"Yunho memang sangat baik padaku," celetuk Ahra tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Yunho. "dia tahu aku sangat suka dengan boyband ini dan membelikanku tiket VIP." Pamer Ahra, tersenyum puas melihat wajah sedih Jaejoong.

Seunghyun melihat sekilas kea rah Jaejoong. "Jaejoong juga suka dengna boyband ini, tapi kenapa malah lebih memilih membelikan orang lain daripada tunangan sendiri?" gumam seunghyun blak-blakan.

Sebelum Yunho sempat menjelaskan, Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu menarik seunghyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. "sebentar lagi mulai." Serunya ceria, menutup perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan.

Heechul hanya melihat sekilas pasangan di sampingnya dan duduk tenang menunggu konser di mulai, sementara Jiyoung terang-terangan menatap tidak suka kea rah Ahra dan Yunho.

Sepanjang acara konser Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa menikmati penampilan lima pemuda di atas panggung itu, pandangannya selalu tertuju kea rah Yunho dan Ahra, gadis itu semakin sengaja memperlihatkan kemesraannya terhadap Yunho, tidak peduli Yunho yang berusah menghindari tangan manja Ahra.

Jaejoong menunduk sedih, ini bukan pertama kali ia melihat Yunho dan ahra bersama, sebelumnya sudah sering ia lihat tapi seperti biasa, ia keras kepala dan menutup mata tentang semua kenyataan yang ia tahu. Tapi kali ini rasa lebih perih dan memnyedihkan. Mungkin dia sudah merasa sangat lelah.

Sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam pelan telapak tangan Jaejoong. Seunghyun tersenyum hangat kea rah Jaejoong. "taka pa-apa." Bisik seunghyun saat Jaejoong menoleh menatapnya. _Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja._ Andai Jaejoong bisa percaya.

Sementara itu Yunho terlihat tidak senang menatap letak tangan seunghyun. _Bocah itu mencari-cari kesempatan dengan adikku._ Pikirnya kesal. Yunho terlalu focus dengan tangan seunghyun, ia bahkan tidak sadar ahra sedang menyenderkan kepalnya ke bahu Yunho saat Tohoshinki mulia menyanyikan salah satu lagu ballad mereka. Dan pemandangan itulah yang Jaejoong lihat, menghacurkan perasaannya sekali lagi.

"aku ke toilet dulu." Bisik Jaejoong dan langsung beranjak keluar, meninggalkan temaannya yang menatap heran, terlebih Yunho langsung menyusul dan di ikuti Ahra. Seunghyun ingin menyusul tapi dengan cepat di tahan Jiyoung.

"ini urusan mereka seunghyun."

.

.

.

Jaejoong membasuh mukanya dengan kasar, dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, dia benar-benar terlihat kacau. Mencintai orang lain sampai seegois ini, dan tetap dia yang merasa paling sakit. Mengingat Yunho dan Ahra membuat dadanya sakit, sampai rasanya bernafas saja sulit.

Hampir enam tahun dan belum sedikitpun ia merasa berhasil membuat Yunho berpaling padanya, ia benar-benar putus asa.

"Jaejoong-ah, gwencana?"

Jaejoong menoleh, terkejut melihat Yunho sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "hyung."

"wajahmu pucat." Gumam Yunho, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi pucat Jaejoong.

"ah, tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya mengantuk." Jawab Jaejoong, menikmati sentuhan tangan Yunho di pipinya.

"Jaejoong-ah, tentang tiket itu…."

"yunho-ah!" panggil ahra tiba-tiba, sekali lagi memotong niat Yunho untuk menjelaskan tentang tiket yang seharusnya di berikan ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung menjauh dari Yunho. "aku kembali duluan saja." Ucapnya dan berjalan meleati Yunho dan Ahra.

"aishh!" gerutu Yunho. Sedikit heran kenapa dia begitu gelisah karena masalh tiket tersebut.

.

.

.

"cepat sekali." Sambut heechul saat Jaejoong sudah kembali ke kursinya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar gelang perak yang biasa dia pakai tertinggal di toilet. Dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar lagi, sekali lagi menbuat heran ketiga temannya yang mulai tidak konsen menikmati konser tersebut.

Jaejoong berjalan terburu-buru, harap-harap cemas gelang kesayangannya ada di toilet, gelang itu adalah gelang favoritnya, Yunho memberikannya saat ulang tahun ke 12 jaejoong.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti melihat pemandangan di depannya, dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya memanas. Tuhan, ia berharap ia buta saja saat ini.

Yunho tengah berciuman panas dengan Ahra.

Merasa ada yang melihat, Ahra melirik dengan ekor matanya. Hampir saja seringai muncul di bibirnya melihat wajah Jaejoong yang hampir menangis.

Jaejoong meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera, pulang tanpa pamit, meninggalkan tiga temannya dan dua pasangan yang masih asyik berciuman

Yunho melirik heran ke tempat duduk Jaejoong yang kosong, dia baru saja kembali dari toilet setelah bertengkar dengan ahra, dan malah mendapati Jaejoong tidak ada di kursinya.

"kemana Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho setengah berteriak kea rah heechul dan Jiyoung.

"loh?! Tadi kan dia ke toilet lagi." Jawab heechul.

Yunho terdiam, perasaannya tidak enak. Jangan-jangan Jaejoong melihat saat Ahra menciumnya di toilet tadi. Perasaannya tidak enak, tahu bahwa Jaejoong melihat ahra menciumnya membuatnya ingin segera mencari remaja itu dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tidak bermaksud mencium Ahra, mereka bertengkar ringan dan tiba-tiba saja ahra menciumnya.

Yunho berjalan keluar tergesa-gesa, sambil menghubungi nomor Jaejoong. Tidak di angkat, sekali lagi, dan ,asih belum di angkat.

"bagaimana?" celetuk Jiyoung di belakang tubuh Yunho.

Yunho menoleh, mendapati heechul, Jiyoung, seunghyun dan Ahra berdiri di belakangnya. Sepertinya mereka tidak jadi menonton.

"tidak di angkat."

"benarkah?!" gumam Seunghyun, ikut mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong. "ah, Jaejoong-ah!" seru seunghyun begitu Jaejoong mengangkat di dering kedua. "kau dimana? Oh, araso."

"apa katanya?" Tanya heechul penasaran.

"dia sudah pulang, katanya tidak enak badan." Jawab seunghyun, alisnya berkerut gelisah. "berhubung Jaejoong sudah pulang, aku pulang juga." Ucap seunghyun enteng dan langsung melenggang tanpa pamit.

"aku anatar kau pulang." Gumam Yunho ke ahra. Tatapannya terlihat marah. Jaejoong tidak mengangkat teleponnya tapi malah memilih mengangkat telepon dari seunghyun, rasanya ia ingin memukul wajah pemuda bermata tajam itu.

Sementara heechul dan Jiyoung yang di tinggal pergi hanya saling bertatapan dan mengedikkan bahu mereka.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di konser itu, semua terasa kembali hampir normal, kalau kediaman Jaejoong bisa di bilang normal. Yunho hampir jarang berbicara lama dengan Jaejoong, remaja itu terlihat menjaga jarak secara halus dengan Yunho. Ada saja alasan yang Jaejoong buat tiap kali Yunho ingin mengajaknya mengobrol, Jaejoong bahkan tidak menerima ajakan kencan Yunho, padahal biasanya remaja itu sangat antusias dengan kata 'kencan'. Dan yang bahkan membuat Yunho marah ia sering melihat seunghyun dan Jaejoong di tempat yang sama, seunghyun bahkan pernah menjemput Jaejoong dan mengajaknya keluar. Entah mengapa Yunho sangat tidak suka hal ini.

"Yunho-ah, Jaejoong-ah." Panggil ke arah dua pasangan yang tengah melamun itu.

Yunho dan keluarga Kim tengah berkumpul di ruang bersantai. Sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho terlihat melamun sejak tadi, Changmin terlihat asyik dengan PSP miliknya.

"ne?!" seru Yunho dan Jaejoong tersentak.

"sudah saatnya kami membicarakan masalah ini dengan kalian," mulai Tn. Kim.

"tentang apa,appa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"pertunangan kalian."

Jawaban dari Ny. Kim langsung membekukan tubuh Yunho, reaksi yang tidak luput oleh Jaejoong dan membuatnya merasa sedih lagi.

"kami ingin kalian menikah bulan depan, kami akan merasa sangat tenang saat kalian berdua sudah resmi." Ucap lembut. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa ia percaya selain Yunho.

"ahjussi, ahjuma-"

"aku tidak setuju." Potong Jaejoong cepat, ia tidak berani mendengar penolakan dari Yunho, lebih baik dia saja yang menolak.

"jae?!" gumam Yunho kaget, sedikit sesak mendengar kalimat Jaejoong. Bahkan Changmin terlihat berhenti bermesraan dengan PSP nya.

"waeyo? Bukankah dari awal ini yang kau inignkan?" Tanya heran.

"Jaejoong-ah, jangna membuat kami bingung." Tegur ayahnya, saat Jaejoong hanya diam. "bagaimana menurutmu Yunho?"

Semua perhatian sekarang tertuju kea rah Yunho, sementara yang di Tanya hanya menatap Jaejoong. Heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong, apa remaja itu sudah berpindah hati? Apa Jaejoong mulai tertarik dengan choi seunghyun yang itu? Dua pertanyaan itu membuat amarah Yunho naik seketika.

Yunho menoleh dan menatap pasangna Kim dengan tegas. " aku setuju saja ahjuma, ahjussi." Jawabnya tegas.

Jaejoong menoleh kaget kea rah Yunho. Ia ingin membantah, tapi Yunho langsung bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan. Mengundang rasa heran dari tiga anggota keluarga Kim. Jajeoong pun langsug menyusul dengan tergesa-gesa keluar ruangan.

"Hyung!" panggilnya saat saat melihat Yunho akan menaiki tangga.

"kenapa menyetujui permintaan umma dan appa?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung.

"apa harus menolaknya?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"hyung tidak menyukaiku." Gumam Jaejoong.

"siapa yang bilang aku tidak menyukaimu? Kau adikku yang peling berharga Jaejoong-ah… senyummu yang paling penting." Jawab Yunho mengelus pelan rambut Jaejoong dan kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Yang Yunho tidak tahu adalah, jawabannya itu membuat semua pertahanan jaejoong runtuh total.

_Aku tidak akan menang sejak awal._ Pikir Jaejoong, senyum tipis muncl di bibirnya.

Sementara itu Yunho mendapati jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya, emngapa ia selalu ingin membuat Jaejoong tersenyum, emngapa ia bisa mengorbankan apa saja untuk remaja itu, mengapa ia tidak rela Jaejoong begitu dekat dengan choi seunghyun. Itu karena ia mencintai Jaejoong, dan ia terlalu bodoh dengan menyangka itu hanya perasaan seorang kakak untuk adiknya.

.

.

.

"kau melamun lagi." Bisik seunghyun ke telinga Jaejoong.

Remaja itu tengah duduk melamun di kursi taman sekolahnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya. Ia tersenyum kea rah seunghyun saat sunbae-nya itu duduk menemaninya.

"sunbae kemari lagi." Bisik Jaejoong.

Seunghyun hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

"sunbae," panggil Jaejoong setelah beberapa lama saling terdiam. "apa sangat melelahkan terus-menerus mengejarku? Menyakitkan?"

"hm." Gumam seunghyun mengiyakan.

"lalu kenapa tidak berhenti saja?"

"karena aku terlau egois dan keras kepala." Jawab seunghyun enteng. "sama sepertimu"

"ung." Gumam Jaejoong. "tapi sangat melelahkan."

Gumam Jaejoong lagi, dan keduanya kembali terdiam sampai seunghyun pamit pergi.

Jaejoong mendongak ketika siluet wanita menghalangi cahaya matahari darinya. Go ahra berdiri di hadapannya, tatapannya garang dan ia terlihat sangat kacau.

"jauhi Yunho." Ucap wanita itu tegas, tanpa member kesempatan untuk Jaejoong berbicara apapun.

"aku kekasihnya, jauh sebelum kau memaksa nya bertunangan!, sudah saatnya kau menjadi dewasa dan menghadapi kenyataan!" geram Ahra marah. Ya dia sangat marah saat Yunho datang padanya hanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Bodoh jika ahra membiarkan remaja itu menang darinya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap ke arah ahra dengan pandangan kosong. "kalian saling mencintai?"

"tentu. Sudh lama kami menjalin hubungan, tapi demi kau Yunho rela berbohong dan mengorbankan perasaannya." Jawab Ahra cepat, tapi ia tahu ia sendiri ragu dengan perasaan Yunho.

"begitu."

Jaejoong bangkit dari bangku taman itu, dan berjalan melewati Ahra tanpa kata. Tapi setelah beberapa langkaj ia berhenti dan menoleh. "ahra-ssi, datanglah ke pernikahan kami nanti." Lanjut Jaejoong, matanya menyiratkan keteguhan yang dalam.

"a, apa?" Tanya Ahra terkejut.

.

.

.

Hanya tinggal beberapa menit.

Sebentar lagi ia akan mengikat janji dengan Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum senang menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia akan menikah dengan Jaejoong dan setelah itu ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada remaja itu, tentang Ahra, dan tentang perasaannya yang beru-baru ini dia sadari.

"sudah saatnya aku mengatakan hal yang selalu ingin kau dengar, Jaejoong-ah." Bisik Yunho.

Yunho menoleh ke arah pintu, saat ia sadar ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat aahra beerdiri denngan angkuhnya dan bersender di pintu.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yunho, nada khawatir terdengar jelas di telinga ahra, mengundang seringai tipis di bibir wanita itu.

"tenang saja Yunho dear….. aku tidak dating untuk mengacaukan pesta pernikahan hari ini, kau akan tetap menikah." Bisik Ahra mendekati Yunho dengan perlahan.

Yunho menatap Ahra dengan was-was.

"kau terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo ini, Yunho-ah" bisik Ahra tepat di hadapan Yunho, membuta pemuda itu mundur selangkah, merasa tidak nyaman dengan jarak mereak yang terlalu dekat.

"menggelikan bukan, hampir lima tahun kita menjalin hubungan tapi malah berakhir seperti ini."

Yunho menghela nafas mendengar kalimat itu. Sedikit merasa bersalah.

"mianhae Ahra-ah, tapi ini keputusan yang baik untuk kita semua."

"untuk kita atau untuk jaejoongmu itu?" tantang ahra. "kau egois Yunho-ah, kau dan dia sama saja." Tuding ahra.

"kumohon Ahra, mengertilah, tidak akan adil untukmu jika aku harus tetap bersam mu sementara perasaanku sudah lama menjadi milik Jaejoong." Yunhho mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu.

Ahra mendengus.

"pergilah,acara nya akan dimulai." Bisik Ahra dan berlalu keluar meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas lega, sepertinya ahra mulai bisa menerima kenyataan.

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri dengan gugup, matanya tak lepas dari Jaejoong saat remaja itu berjalan dengan anggun di antar oleh ayahnya. Jaejoong terlihat begitu manis dengan kimono putih itu, entah kenapa Ny. Kim memaksa Jaejoong memakai kimono putih, ia bilang Jaejoong akan terlihat menawan dan juga sangat indah. Dan memang benar, remaja itu terlihat seperti gambaran seorang malaikat. Yunho bahkan tidak bisa melepas pandangannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat Jaejoong sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Yoochun berdehem pelan, menyadarkan Yunho.

Tersenyum kikuk, Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan membawa remaja itu berdiri di sampingnya.

Acara di mulai, tapi Yunho masih tidak terlalu focus, ia masih sibuk menatap Jaejoong, sementara yang di tatap hanya mentap kosong ke depan.

"Jung Yunho, apakah anda bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong menjadi pasangan anda dalam suka maupun duka?"

"saya bersedia." Jawab nya tegas.

"dan Kim Jaejoong-"

"tidak." Potong Jaejoong mendadak, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung.

"maaf tapi saya tidak bisa menerima pernikahan ini." Lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

Ahra terlihat menyeringai di tempat duduknya, ia bangkit dan berjalan untuk berdiri tepat di samping Yunho. Semua tamu memandang heran.

Yunho sendiri menatap Jaejoong dengan tidak percaya, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan ahra yang berdiri dengan senyum kemenangan di sampingnya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Apa-apaan ini?!" Teriak murka.

Jaejoong menatap sendu kea rah Ayahnya, lalu tersenyum tipis kea rah Yunho.

"Hyung, maafkan selama ini aku terlalu egois." Mulai Jaejoong, "aku memaksakan kehendakku, aku keras kepala, dan aku mengabaikan perasaanmu. Aku selalu berkata aku mencintaimu, dan menginginkanmu, tapi aku tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaanmu. Chongmal mianhae hyung."

"aku tahu tentang kau dan Ahra," lanjut Jaejoong, tersenyum melihat wajah kaget Yunho. "tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu, pasti menyakitkan. Karena itu aku akan berhenti menyakiti mu hyung, mulai sekarang berbahagialah, aku melepaskanmua hyung."

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho, ia meraih tangan Yunho dan Ahra lalu mengaitkan tangan keduanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum ke Ahra. "maafkan aku ahra-ssi, sekarang kutebus kesalahanku."

_Jaejoong bangkit dari bangku taman itu, dan berjalan melewati Ahra tanpa kata. Tapi setelah beberapa langkaj ia berhenti dan menoleh. "ahra-ssi, datanglah ke pernikahan kami nanti." Lanjut Jaejoong, matanya menyiratkan keteguhan yang dalam._

_"a, apa?" Tanya Ahra terkejut._

_"datanglah, aku akan memberikan Yunho hyung kembali padamu." Lanjut Jaejoong sebelum perlahan meninggalkan Ahra._

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekarang. "hyung, ini hadiah valentine terakhirku untukmu, semoga kau bahagia, aku kan belajar menjadi adik yang baik." Ucap Jaejoong tulus dan berjalan melewati Yunho.

_Selesai semua._ Piker Jaejoong getir, matanya mulai memanas saat ia berjalan untuk menghampiri orang tuanya. Ternyata melepaskan Yunho sangat menyakitkan seperti ini, ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia baru bisa sembuh, mungkin akan butuh waktu yang lama.

"YAH! KIM JAEJOONG!"

Semua tamu sekarang mentap kaget ke pemuda bermata musang itu, semntara Jaejoong terdiam di tempat. Merasa kaget._ Apa ia meninggalkan sesuatu?_

Yunho menghempaskan tangan Ahra dan bergegas ke Jaejoong, di putarnya pundak remaja itu, membawa pandangan Jaejoong ke wajahnya.

"hyung?" gugup remaja itu saat melihat amarah di mata Yunho.

"kau benar-benar egois!" desis Yunho tepat di wajah remaja cantik itu, menambah rasa sakitnya.

"kau mengejar-ngejarku, memberiku hadiah, memaksaku bertunangan denganmu padahla kau tahu aku punya kekasih." Bisik Yunho, kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Jaejoong dengan kuat. "dan sekarang kau malah menyuruhku menikah dengan orang lain?! APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERTANYA PENDAPATKU? PERASAANKU! EOH?"

Jajeoong gemetar ketakutan sekarang, tapi ia berusaha berani. "bukankah sangat jelas, hyung, kau mencintai Ahra-ssi."

"tidak." Jawab Yunho cepat, amarahnya hampir hilang melihat ekspresi kaget dan bingung milik Jaejoong.

"aku tidak pernah mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah."

"tapi hyung, kau-"

"percayalah padaku, aku sangat mencintaimu kjaejoong-ah, tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menderita." Bisik Yunho, menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong yang memerah.

"hey, kali ini biarkan aku yang egois." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"huh?" gumam Jejoong kaget saat Yunho kembali menyeretnya ke depan pastur.

"kim Jaejoong, kau bilang ini adalah hadiah terkhir untukku?! Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku lah yang akanmemberikan hadiah valentine untukmu!" deklar Yunho, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari remaja itu, Yunho langsung meminta acara pernikahan mereka di lanjutkan.

Sementara itu Jiyoung dan Heechul langsung menyeret Ahra kembali ke tepat duduk dan menahan serta membekap gadis itu agar tidak mengganggu Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Seunghyun tersenyum menatap Jaejoong, remaja itu terlihat bingung tapi juga bahagia. Ia memang tidak bisa memiliki Jaejoong, tapi melihat remaja itu tersenyum dengan bahagia, membuatnya lega.

Ia ikut bertepuk tangan saat Pasangan baru itu bertukar ciuman.

END

Gomapta yang udah baca ^^ *bow


End file.
